


Nyctophilia

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Bottom Endverse Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Human Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Top Endverse Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester always loved being a killer. The thrill he got from emptying a round into a monster was indescribable. With Lucifer taking over his brother, Dean Winchester is even more broken than ever. He fights the urge to kill every day, desperate to release his bottled up anger on something. Dean's a heartless, ruthless, fearless leader, who's followers are terrified of. Most people describe him as cold to everyone, everyone except one. Castiel Novak, the former angel. The angel who has been through thick and thin with Dean Winchester. The only one Dean shows emotions towards. Dean would go through hell and back for Cas, and Cas would do the same. With Sam being gone, Cas is all that Dean has left. And no matter what, Dean Winchester is not letting him go. The terrifying leader, the ex-angel, and the cooperative followers. That's the team fighting this monstrosity of a era. The gloomy, dull, end-of-times era.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester





	Nyctophilia

Nyctophilia  
(n.)  
A preference for the night or darkness.

Started: December 15th, 2020  
Finished: ???

\- VIOLENCE  
\- HEAVY LANGUAGE  
\- SEXUAL CONTENT  
\- CHARACTER DEATH

(DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER PLATFORMS WITHOUT CREDITING @sisterbarnes ON AO3)


End file.
